El cristal con que se mira
by Lauraa Malfoy
Summary: Las conincidencias te llevan a los brazos del amor.


**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. .

**N/A:** Este OS participa en el intercambio navideño del Team Dramione, pido mil disculpas por el atraso, pero espero que le guste a la linda Azul.

* * *

**El Cristal con que se mira**

Supongamos, por un solo instante, que las coincidencias forman parte de los miles de mecanismos que el ser humano utiliza para explicar aquello para lo que las palabras terrenales no tienen el suficiente léxico, o la suficiente astucia de describir.

Me presento, mi nombre es Astoria Greengrass, mi esposo, Daniel Grigori y yo fundamos hace algunos años un hotel cerca de las montañas del Himalaya, exactamente a cuarenta y cinco minutos de la subida principal a la cordillera, y fuimos testigos de uno de los mayores milagros que pudieron ocurrir jamás en la historia de la humanidad, por lo menos al saber la historia de esas dos personas, la historia de una joven que en busca de respuestas en las frías páginas de los libros, no se dio cuenta de la transformación que ocurría en el corazón de un joven atormentado; y de un joven que fue víctima circunstancial de lo que las ideologías equivocadas causan cuando son seguidas por personas crueles y vanas.

Me hice amiga de Hermione Granger hace exactamente cuatro años y medio, cuando las vueltas de la vida me hicieron verla salir de la habitación de quien en ese entonces era mi ex prometido, Draco Malfoy, ¿Celos? ¡Para nada! Cuando hice tal descubrimiento yo me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Daniel, así que no me fue para nada difícil tomar las riendas de la situación y simplemente ignorar a la chica que avergonzada me veía dar la vuelta por el pasillo. Esto fue en nuestros años universitarios, y realmente carece de trascendencia. Vamos al punto.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que Daniel y yo tenemos un pequeño hotel cerca del Himalaya? Bien, todo comenzó el verano pasado, cuando el Ministerio de Magia nos ordenó a todos los magos y brujas de Londres ocultarnos completamente de los muggles, poniéndonos a nuestro conocimiento que éstos comenzaban a desarrollar tecnología que pondría en riesgo nuestra integridad y el gran secreto que la magia representaba, pues seguramente ya había forma de distinguir a un mago o bruja y probablemente nos usarían para experimentar con nosotros y crear armas o cosas igualmente funestas, aberrantes e inhumanas (Así como lo había hecho un tal Hitler años atrás), resulta que no tardé en ofrecerle asilo a Hermione en el hotel de mi esposo y mío, como una forma de cuidarnos mutuamente y al mismo tiempo alejarla por completo tanto de Harry como Ron, que ahora habían adoptado una actitud especialmente tóxica para con ella… en fin,,, esto fue lo que pasó:

Hermione llegó al hotel exactamente el 19 de diciembre, fecha en la que fue dada de alta como huésped invitada y le asignamos una de las habitaciones más grandes del lugar, ella siempre ha llevado una relación bastante cordial con mi esposo, así que para él no fue ningún problema que la chica se hospedara con nosotros, unos días antes, puse cientos de hechizos por todos los rincones del lugar que tenían la misma función que cámaras y micrófonos muggles, no escatimé en protección, pues no solamente Hermione y yo éramos peculiares o dotadas, también Daniel y nuestros dos hijos.

—Bienvenida, señorita —dijo la recepcionista.

—Muchas gracias, Astoria Green… —negó con la cabeza antes de caer en el error; —La señorita Esther Frank dijo que había una reservación para mí.

La señorita de recepción inmediatamente comenzó a buscar dentro de su sistema la reservación mencionada por la Gryffindor. —¿A nombre de quién? —preguntó sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del computador,

—A nombre de Eleanor Freeman —dijo la castaña buscando la identificación que usaba para transitar en el mundo muggle y al encontrarla, mostrarla a la chica

—Habitación imperial, es la del cuarto piso —dijo la chica de recepción sin levantar aun la vista. Tronó los dedos e inmediatamente uno de los botones corrió a cargar las maletas del nuevo huésped. Hermione exhaló mientras seguía al botones hasta donde sería su habitación al mismo que hacía una nota mental para decirle a Greengrass que una habitación imperial demasiado y lo único importante era que fuera funcional, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta quedó admirada; en definitiva Astoria había cuidado cada uno de los detalles cuando comenzó a diseñar el lugar: La habitación era perfecta, con parecido bastante cercano a un palacio imperial, con adornos bastante elegantes en un tono dorado que engalanaban una bella pared en tono crema, una cama tentadora, espacio suficiente y muebles finos, suspiró y caminó hasta el balcón, donde se quedó sin aliento: la imponente montaña se levantaba a unos kilómetros que parecían tan solo unos metros para los ojos del espectador que seguramente no lo pensaría para pasar horas observando desde la falda hasta la cima que quedaba cubierta por densas nubes que no alcanzaban a opacar la majestuosidad de la colina.

—Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó la recepcionista.

—M–A-L-F-O-Y —repitió el platinado rodando los ojos; —la señora Frank dejó órdenes que podría hospedarme en, ¡la mejor!, habitación que tienen en este lugar— agregó mientras sacaba de su abrigo unos cuantos billetes de denominación muggle y los ponía con discreción en el mostrador. —Espero que esto compre mejor categoría.

—Disculpe, señor Malfoy, pero no tengo esa instrucción, mi compañera del turno anterior aun no me deja la relación de las habitaciones asignadas… —se justificó la mujer atormentada.

Draco apenas iba a gritar a la pobre chica cuando Daniel bajaba a la recepción.

—Florencia, necesito que vayas a presidencia. Mi esposa quiere que le respondas algunas preguntas sobre los turistas que llegan la próxima semana, yo me encargo mientras —pidió el joven mientras tomaba el lugar de la empleada, justo había tomado su lugar detrás del mostrador cuando Draco le dirigió una mirada bastante afilada, claramente molesto de ser delegado a un segundo plano, y que unos simples turistas hubieran cobrado más relevancia que el unigénito de una familia tan importante como los Malfoy.

—Draco... —Sonrió el chico mientras le regresaba la mirada con la misma intensidad que la recibía. —¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó ignorando algunos teléfonos que sonaban con insistencia.

—Grigori, quiero tu mejor habitación, no me importa el costo y no sé cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar… —al fin el platinado se quitó los lentes oscuros y los guantes de cuero, poniéndolos con violencia sobre el mostrador.

En el acto, Daniel comenzó a buscar documentos que le dieran por lo menos una pista de lo que hablaba el platinado, sin embargo, no logró encontrar nada, harto de su búsqueda, solamente atinó a sobar el puente de su nariz y asentir; —Claro, Malfoy, usa la habitación imperial —con una mano mandó a llamar al botones; —Disfruta tu estancia.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y sin siquiera dar las gracias caminó detrás del botones para llegar a la que ahora sería su habitación.

¿Quién diría que nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger terminarían siendo víctimas de la mala cabeza y poca paciencia de mi esposo? O mejor aún, ¿Qué podríamos apostar a que Draco y Hermione serían mártires de un lleno total del hotel?

Draco caminaba con impaciencia hasta que cruzar el umbral de la ostentosa habitación que para el platinado era apenas digna de que el joven pasara algunas semanas (o meses) sin pasar ningún tipo de incomodidad.

—Disfrute su estancia —susurró el botones que seguramente pensó que una pareja había llegado por separado al hotel, quizá en un encuentro furtivo. La gente es a veces muy mal pensada.

Una joven de cabellera castaña tomaba una ducha mientras tarareaba una canción bastante armoniosa, no era como que le gustara ir a la cama sin por lo menos refrescarse, el viaje había resultado agotador y su piel suplicaba por el tibio roce del agua y el jabón.

Draco caminó por la habitación enarcando una ceja, pensando que quizá la habitación era linda, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo mudo, justo cuando iba cruzando hacia el balcón el aliento se le detuvo al observar la montaña que se levantaba orgullosa, regalando un paisaje digno de una pintura o por lo menos una buena fotografía, apenas estaba pensando en ello cuando sus manos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del pantalón para sacar un compacta cámara muggle que le sería muy útil para guardar eternamente esa vista casi celestial,

La fortuna no le sonrió mucho, Draco se encontraba enfocando el lente de la cámara cuando Hermione salió de la ducha envuelta en una pequeña toalla color durazno y el cabello sostenido con una pinza en una especie de moño, dispuesta a buscar su ropa interior y un pijama, bastó con que se acercara a su maleta, para darse cuenta de que algo estaba tras la delgada cortina que adornaba la salida de su balcón, tomó su varita y caminó con lentitud hacia el ventanal. ¡Al demonio con que se encontrara solamente con toalla! Abrió la cortina con un rápido movimiento y el platinado se volteó casi de inmediato con la cámara aun en sus manos y, justo cuando la toalla cayó al piso a causa de la rapidez de movimientos de la joven… el Flash se disparó y la cámara cayó al piso.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó la joven indignada.

—¿Granger? —cuestionó el joven antes de que su mejilla quedara marcada con los cuatro bellos dedos de la joven.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, cretino mal parido? —preguntó la castaña con clara molestia mientras levantaba la toalla con torpeza y apenas y se cubría con ella.

—Pues, es mi habitación —aseguró el platinado.

—No puede ser, ésta es MI habitación —dijo la joven.

No, no fue sencillo para ninguno de los dos aclarar el mal entendido, fueron tres días en mi despacho intentando cambiar la habitación, Draco pasó una noche en la recepción y aun con ello Daniel fue incapaz de mover un solo dedo para arreglar el gran embrollo en el que los dos chicos estaban metidos, pero… hubo un momento en el cual las visitas dejaron de llegar a tocar a mi puerta, fue por Hermione por quien supe lo que había cambiado.

Aquella noche en particular fue muy fría, Hermione andaba enfundada en un saco bastante grueso y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas a causa del choque frío/calor en el que se encontraba su cuerpo. Suspiró y su aliento salió de sus labios hecho vapor.

—¿Granger? —la voz del platinado detrás de la puerta la hizo detenerse y correr a la puerta, iba a girar la perilla hasta que recordó la cantidad de discusiones que ya habían sostenido.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó la joven bastante molesta.

—¿Puedo pasar? Estoy muriendo de frío —esta vez el joven no sonaba con la misma altanería con la que acostumbraba dirigirse a cualquier pobre alma que se cruzara en su camino.

Hermione no lo pensó para abrir la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo el joven entró a la habitación tallando sus brazos y se sentó en uno de los sillones del recibidor.

—Es imposible que estemos a menos algunos grados —musitó.

La joven sonrió con un deje de ternura antes de sentarse a lado del chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se aventuró a preguntar al fin la joven mientras con una manta cubría ambas siluetas.

—Vine escapando de un compromiso con Parkinson, ella, simplemente no es el tipo de joven con la que espero amanecer el resto de mis mañanas —dijo el platinado,

—¿Qué tipo de joven esperas? —preguntó la castaña.

—Una dulce chica con la que dormí en años universitarios, una chica que entró a seducirme a mi habitación y que para mí desfortuna me hizo soñar por varios meses con un perfume de lavanda —susurró el chico antes de acercarse a la joven.

—Eso fue solamente una aventura, me lo susurraste cientos de veces esa misma noche —respondió la joven.

—Eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en ese momento, y creo que ambos merecemos una segunda oportunidad —aseguró el joven.

—Quizá sea mejor que olvides ese momento, tanto tú como yo iniciamos vidas muy lejos uno del otro —dijo la joven dando un paso atrás.

El platinado levantó la mirada mientras suspiraba; —Pensé que eras distinta a la joven llena de miedos que conocí —aseveró.

—Y yo pensé que habías dejado de ser el idiota que conocí, un hombre que solamente piensa en el mismo —dijo la joven con dolor,

—No fue así, tu sabías que estaba comprometido con Astoria, si bien ni Astoria ni yo llegaríamos a nada, también es cierto que no te importó en ese momento —dijo el platinado levantándose de golpe de la cama.

—Acepté porque tú me habías estado seduciendo con varias semanas de anticipación —se defendió la joven.

Draco cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se abrió de par en par. —Porque pensé que estarías dispuesta a dejarlo todo de golpe y huir conmigo —dijo antes de salir de golpe de la habitación.

Aun recuerdo lo fuerte de ese momento, Hermione llegó a mi habitación llorando de ira, curiosamente en ese momento Draco pidió su cuenta de la habitación para poder abandonar el hotel, al escucharlo, Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la recepción.

—¡Draco! —gritó en la entrada del recibidor.

El joven volteó a ver a la joven en un estado de shock y la castaña se lanzó a sus brazos, nunca voy a saber lo que le susurró, y nunca voy a saber lo que hizo que el chico sonriera de esa forma tan natural, ancha y deslumbrante.

Al otro día contrataron un banquete de bodas…

En este momento me alisto para su boda… Qué ironía… ¿No?


End file.
